


Jack Needs New Clothes

by Krislmart



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Developing Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mistaken for Being in a Relationship, implied - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23238343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krislmart/pseuds/Krislmart
Summary: Dean decides that Jack should get some more clothes. What could go wrong when he and Cas decide to take Jack to the mall?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 25
Kudos: 204





	Jack Needs New Clothes

“Dean, I don’t understand why we need to do this.” Cas stared out of the Impala’s window, taking in the scenery. “It’s not necessary.”

“Cas you can wear the same clothes every day if you want to. Doesn’t mean the kid has to,” Dean sighed, shifting his gaze to catch Jack’s eye in the rearview mirror. “Besides, Jack wants some new stuff, right?”

“Sure, Dean!” Jack chirped. He paused for a second, eyebrows furrowing slightly. “Do I have to get flannel, though?”

A small snort escaped Cas. Dean glared at Cas before turning his eyes back to the road determinedly.

“No, Jack. You can get whatever you want,” Cas said.

“Yeah, just try to avoid creeper coats,” Dean quipped, a smirk pulling at his lips as he felt Cas’ glare.

The Impala pulled up to the local mall. Dean barely hid his grimace as he stared at the stone building. He despised malls. Give him an army surplus store or a Walmart for the basics and he was set. There was too much...stuff in malls.

Before he realized it, Cas and Jack were halfway to the door and he hurried after them, only catching up once they were inside and the duo were studying a large map of the mall displayed on an LCD screen. 

“Where should we start?” Jack looked up at Cas, eyes wide with the amount of stores on the screen. Dean had chosen the Conestoga Mall in Grand Island, Nebraska, which was less than two hours from the bunker. The website showed several different stores where Jack could look for clothes as well as a couple of stores that Dean might slip into as well as a really nice Italian restaurant. 

“Why don’t you start with one of the department stores?” Dean suggested. “Then, we can go to some of the smaller stores if you don’t find anything there.”

Jack beamed up at him and Dean shifted a little. The kid had this way of looking at all of them like they were heroes or something.

“Might even find you something,” Dean gently nudged Cas, who looked at him in confusion. “Just because you can wear the same clothes every day doesn’t mean you have to Cas. Live it up a little.”

Dean followed Jack, who was almost bouncing past the stores towards the large Dillard’s. Cas tilted his head in confusion before following after.

“We probably need to get him a suit while we’re at it,” Dean said as they trailed behind Jack, whose arms were full with all of the clothes he had found.

“Why? It’s not like he’s going to work cases.”

The trio reached the empty checkout counter. Jack carefully placed the pile of clothes near the register and smiled at the bored looking teenager standing there. 

“Find everything okay?” She asked as she began sorting through the clothes to find the tags. 

Dean and Cas continued to argue in the background.

“Why not?” Dean huffed. “Kid’s gotta learn sometime.”

“He won’t be taken seriously. He’s still a child.” Cas was clearly trying to keep his voice low but frustration raised it a few decibels. 

A groan sounded from Dean. “Claire doesn’t seem to have any problems.”

“Don’t remind me,” Cas hissed.

Jack glanced between them and the sales girl, unsure of what to do. Finally, he responded to her question. “Yes, I did. There were a lot of options. It was hard to choose.”

The girl glanced at the large stack sitting in front of her. “Seems like you didn’t make a lot of choices.” When she noticed how the guy’s face fell slightly, she hurridly corrected, “Not that that’s a bad thing. It’s always good to have more options.” The slightly heated argument drew her attention to older guys behind the blonde teen. Jack noticed her gaze.

“Don’t worry, they always do this,” Jack half-whispered to the sales associate.

She snickered. “Yeah, my parents are the same way. Aren’t they embarrassing?” She began ringing up his purchases. “Mom and Dad have been together forever and still act gross around each other.” 

Jack stared at her in confusion. “What do you mean?”

Shrugging, she folded the shirts and placed them in the bag. “I mean they always snap at each other but it’s clear they love each other. Especially after they fight and get all lovey-dovey. Aren’t your parents like that?” She looked at Jack, her gaze drifting past him to Cas and Dean before staring at him again.

“Uh, Dean’s not really the emotional type,” Jack finally managed to say.

The girl laughed. “Not in front of his kid, I guess.”

Before she could say anything else, Dean stepped up beside Jack. “What kind of damage did you do kid?” he joked, trying to shrug off the tension of his spat with Cas, who had walked out of the store.

After they finish paying, Dean and Jack walk into the main part of the mall. 

“Wonder where Cas got to?” Dean mused, staring at his phone. 

Jack looked up at Dean. “Did he want to buy some clothes of his own?” His eyes roved around the stores they were passing. A store with men’s and women’s clothing stood out to him. “Maybe we can go in here? You could call him and get him to meet us?”

Dean looked up, noticing the flannel and walls of jeans. “Uh, yeah. I’ll do that.” He wandered away, phone pressed to his ear. Jack could have listened in if he wanted but instead he moved toward the store, drawn to the graphic tees.

After a few moments, movement behind him caught his eye. Cas was standing in front of Dean, holding a brown paper bag. Reaching into it, Dean’s face lit up in a grin as he pulled out a cowboy hat. He dropped the bag, slammed the hat on his head and pulled Cas into a hug.

“Awh, they’re so cute!” a voice said beside Jack.

“And hot,” another voice chimed in.

Jack turned to see two women in their late twenties or early thirties staring at Cas and Dean. Shaking his head, he walked toward the men.

“Cas, there are some awesome clothes in here. You should get something,” he said, smiling at Cas.

“Of course, Jack,” Cas gently smiled back before heading into the store.

Another bag and several flustered exchanges between Dean and Cas (Cas still didn’t understand why Dean couldn’t give him a straight answer as to how the jeans looked on him), Dean’s stomach had begun to growl.

“Come on, I heard they have this great little Italian restaurant. We can grab some food before heading back home.” Dean took the lead, not even checking to see if Cas and Jack were following.

The duo shrugged and trailed behind him.

“How many?” the dark-haired waitress asked. She was probably around 35 or so, if Jack had to guess.

“Three,” Cas said when it became clear Dean was distractedly scanning a menu.

She glanced over the trio, smiling slightly at the eager teenager and the two adults standing extremely close. “Right this way.” After they were seated, she passed out menus. “I’ll be your waitress tonight as well. Our hostess called in sick so we’re all taking turns greeting patrons. What can I get for all of you to drink?”

Dean patted his stomach. The reviews hadn’t lied about this place; the food was absolutely amazing. Jack and Cas might have to actually roll him out.

“Here’s your bill.” The waitress paused for a moment. “Can I just say that you’re such a cute couple? And it’s so nice to see teenagers who actually get along with their parents.”

“We’re not-” Dean spluttered before Cas smoothly placed a credit card in the black leather bill folder. 

“Thank you,” Cas softly said, smiling at her to pull her attention away from Dean’s red face.

The entire ride home Dean was silent, letting music fill the car. Jack’s gaze tracked between Dean and Cas, noticing how they both kept stealing glances at each other. Once they got home, he dragged his bags inside and proceeded to show Sam all of the clothes they had bought. 

After the mini fashion show, Sam yawned and headed to sleep, with Dean following shortly after. Jack worked on putting his clothes away in his closet and the brand-new dresser that Sam had put together while they were gone. Stretching, he gently pushed his bedroom door open, intent on getting a glass of water from the kitchen. He froze in the doorway. A bar of light splashed across the end of the hallway and, illuminated in it, was Cas. Carefully, he was opening Dean’s door. Jack concentrated, trying his hardest to hear what was happening.

“Come in Cas,” Dean whispered. “I think we have a lot to talk about.”

“I only wanted to apologize. I’ll let you go to sleep.” Cas began to step backwards.

“Get your ass in here Cas, before I decide to tie you to the headboard,” hissed Dean.

Before the door closed behind Cas, Jack heard Dean murmur, “We should have talked a long time ago.”

Jack smiled before deciding he didn’t need any water after all. He grabbed his headphones and settled in to watch an episode of Parks & Recreation on Netflix.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this!
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr](https://krislmart.tumblr.com) and [Twitter](https://www.twitter.com/krislmart).


End file.
